


New To This

by CuriousCacti



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousCacti/pseuds/CuriousCacti
Summary: Hi!! This is my first ship Fanfiction! Mask and Aloha have always been my favorite ship even if it’s not super popular, but I love them!Mask and Aloha have only recently started dating, everything is a brand new experience. The teens decide to spend the day together! Simple cute fluff!
Relationships: Aloha/Mask (Splatoon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	New To This

The screen shined brightly against Mask’s freckled face, tired yet alert eyes darted around the T.V. the game he had been playing for quite sometime took a lot of focus which made him not even realize how long he has been playing. He audibly groaned as he had been defeated in a boss fight. The brightly lit screen was now faded to black with the words “YOU DIED” in bright red text. The teen huffed and turned the game off after saving of course. He rubbed the back of his neck and straightened out his back after slouching for so long. Mask knew his posture was horrible, and has tried to fix it, but often forgets. He grabs his phone that was placed on the couch beside him. The cyan Inkling scrolled through the notifications, most of them from Army pestering the group chat he was in about taking proper care of themselves. Mask rolled his eyes at the thought of his S4 teammate going on and on for what felt like hours. Though it’s quite nice that the orange boy cares for the teams well being. He then scrolled down to see messages from Aloha. Mask’s ears perked up at the thought of the enthusiastic Inkling. They had only recently started dating, things were still so fresh, things they haven’t done, things they haven’t said. He feels bad for not answering Aloha, he was so focused on the game he didn’t notice any of the notifications. With a bit of guilt he pressed on Aloha’s unopened message. 

Aloha: Hey Mask! I finished up practice with my team, do you wana hang out for a bit?   
Aloha: Just let me know when you see my message! 

Mask smiled down at his screen. Aloha wants to see him? Well they are dating, of course Aloha would want to see him. He quickly glanced around his apartment, it was fairly well kept with the exception of some chip bag and energy drink cans sat on tables. He can clean that up in no time. 

Mask: sorry for replying so late   
Mask: i want to see you too come over in 30

The teen’s texting was a bit lackluster, he doesn’t see the need to be so grammatically correct in a text, that stuffs for essays and detailed game reviews. Mask got right to work picking up the trash sprinkled around his living area. Giving some places a quick sweep and a wash from the sugary drinks being spilt. He felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. Taking a look at the notification.

Aloha: Okay!! I’ll see you soon :) !!! 

The Inkling had a light cyan blush creep on his cheeks. He was getting excited to see his pink boyfriend again. Though this would be the first time Aloha visited when they are dating. He’s visited in the past before, Mask was unsure if this time would be any different. Maybe a little different, more affection probably. Not that he minded. The teen crept into his slightly messy bed room and tidy’d that a bit. Maybe they will take a nap or something. Though he really came to his room to change out of his lounge clothes. Opting for a lavender colored hoodie, some black ripped up jeans and some funny socks Aloha has bought him. They had little space invaders on them. Admittedly, these were his favorite pair of socks by far. Mask made his way back to the front of the flat tying up his tentacles with one of Aloha’s light pink scrunchies. Mask likes to wear it around his wrist in case Aloha ever needed another one or just for Mask to simply wear himself, which of course in this situation he has. He entered the kitchen which also happened to be where the front door to his flat is. He cleaned the kitchen a bit too, even though most of the appliances are fairly unused with the exception of the microwave. Mask has a bad habit of just eating takeout or convenient store snacks. With the occasional home cooked food Army makes when he insists on visiting. Even then, Army makes sure his apartment his spotless afterwards. Again, he appreciates how much Army cares, but he should really pay more attention to Skull’s eating habits. Interrupting his thoughts he herd a knock on the front door, it made him jump a little as he nervously wiped his palms on his jeans slinking to door and opening it up. He instantly looked down at the shorter male that looked up at him with a cute, bright smile. Aloha’s eyes were such a pretty shade of pink. The pink Inkling was wearing a light green crewneck with some pretty white flowers embroidered on the top right of the sweater. His usual black leggings, and some white sneakers. Simple yet very cute outfit Mask thought. 

“H-Hi Alohaaaaaa.” Mask nervously spoke stepping aside to let his boyfriend inside his home. 

“Hiya Mask!!!” Aloha entered and immediately tugged on Mask’s hoodie. “Can I hug you?” A pink blush could be seen on the shorter males cheek. Admittedly, Aloha had been thinking about Mask all day, the first thing the teen wanted to do was hug him upon seeing the taller boy.

“Yes! Of course!” Mask piped up in surprise with the sudden need for affection, he shut and locked the door and opened his arms to let Aloha into his embrace. Aloha without hesitation wrapped himself around Mask’s torso, the shorter boy nuzzling his face into the taller teen’s chest. Mask in turn wrapped his arms around Aloha’s small frame, resting his chin on top of the pink Inklings’s head. The Cyan let out a little chuckle hearing Aloha’s muffled whine. 

“I am not a head rest!” Aloha complained as he inhaled and held his breath, tightening his wrap around Mask’s torso and swiftly lifting the cyan boy off the ground.

“O-Oi! Alohaaaa!” Mask shrilled upon being lifted from the safety of the ground. He kicked his legs around in surprise. Aloha may be small, but absolutely he is stronger than Mask. Since Aloha loves to dance, his upper body strength and core is very strong, even his balance is impeccable. Aloha starts to spin Mask around. The boys both start to laugh as the pink teen spins them to the living room. Aloha gently places Mask down onto the couch as he is undoubtedly dizzy. 

“Not so big anymore are yah!?” Aloha chuckled looking down at a laughing Mask laid on the couch. Hand over eyes trying to stop the spinning that was occurring in his head. Mask reached over and held onto Aloha’s hand, intertwining his fingers with the smaller male’s. The cyan S4 member sat up never letting go of Aloha’s hand, looked up into his pretty pink eyes. Aloha couldn’t help but blush at Mask’s actions. This is all very new for the both of them.   
Aloha has always been affectionate and touchy with Mask and even with Army and Skull, since they are all very close friends. But Mask being intimate was very out of the bag. Mask was often spaced out from the other three. Usually keeping his distance and keeping his hands to himself. Aloha knows he has a hard time being out in public, and socially, he isn’t the best. So Mask actually wanting to be close and show affection is something very new to Aloha. 

“It’s really nice to see you again ‘Loha...” Mask whispered loudly enough for Aloha to hear. Both of them madly blushing at this point. Mask has never been so affectionate with another person, ever. He really wants to show Aloha how much he cares for him. Even if it means stepping out of his comfort zone, he’ll do it for Aloha. 

“Likewise Ma...Masky...” Aloha mentally kicked himself for using such a stupid nickname for his boyfriend. A chuckle could be herd from Mask upon hearing the funny nickname. He pulled Aloha onto his lap to let him sit, the pink inkling instinctively wrapped his arms around Mask’s neck and rested himself on top of his chest. The pink inkling was fairly nervous, his heart beating fast, but it didn’t really matter to Aloha. He’s just happy to be this close to his tall boyfriend. 

“You are very cute Aloha...” Mask muttered into the shorter boy’s ear. Mask nuzzled his head into the crook of Aloha’s neck, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, holding him very close and pressing their chest together. Both boys were very flustered from each other. This newfound love definitely made them nervous, but they didn’t hate the feeling of that twist in their stomachs. They both really loved each other, Aloha has always had a mini crush on Mask. He liked Mask’s little quirks and habits he would do that he thought was cute. Despite Mask being one of the more quiet members. He always did little things to show he cares about the other three in the team. For example, checking how they were after a battle or, helping them with tasks. One of the more captivating things Mask does is, ask how they are mentally. Even though Mask has a hard time expressing emotion, he’s quite good at understanding it, and being really good at reading people and their actual emotions. Not even Aloha’s loud personality can hide from his intuition. Mask has always taken the time to talk to Aloha when he was feeling down. Mask would buy some snacks and they would talk it over. Aloha really loved that about the Cyan teen. The more time went by, the closer the two got. Aloha learned what some of Mask’s favorite games were, and what games he was looking forward to. Though Aloha wasn’t much of a gamer. He really enjoyed playing SuperSquidBros and SquidKart with him. He loves when Mask purposefully loses so Aloha can win. Aloha knows Mask has pretty much mastered these games, but he decides to stay silent about it since he thinks it’s super cute. Mask really loves and appreciates the fact Aloha actually cares about his interests. The genuine curiosity makes Mask really happy, Aloha letting Mask talk him about a certain game for hours makes the Cyan boy feel herd and validated. Aloha actually remembers most of everything he talks about despite the pink teen not even playing the game. Aloha is very patient with Mask, which is something that the Cyan inkling thought he was lacking for being so energetic and hyper most of the time. Aloha always being mindful of Masks discomforts always makes the taller boy happy and very comfortable about him.   
After staying in the position for a while, both of them grew uncomfortable and mutually agreed to release each other from their embrace. Aloha turned around in Mask’s lap to lay his back against the taller boys chest. Mask’s arms were still wrapped around Aloha, as if he were hugging a big teddy bear. The cyan boy smiling as he took in the sweet sent Aloha always had. 

“Did you want to dooooooo somethingggggg?” Mask asked the smaller boy, pondering the possibilities they could do. “We can play SquidKarrrrrrt, or go out for- “

“MILKSHAKES!!!” Aloha finished his boyfriends sentence. Though Skull undoubtedly ranks highest in loving sweets, Aloha too enjoys sugary snacks. “Let’s go!! Let’s go!!! Oh oh! Grab your medicine, are you going to wear your gas mask? Your respirator? Your dust blocker???” Aloha jumped out of his boyfriends grasp and ran around the flat grabbing Mask’s essentials. He held up all three items in front. It was around springtime, the worst season for his allergies. With a sigh he grabbed the gas mask, and stood from the couch. 

“Thank you ‘Lohaaaaa.” Mask took the nasal spray and eye drops and promptly shoved them in his jean pockets for possible later use. He made sure he has his wallet and they were both off to the square, hand in hand. Aloha had worn his visor from the bright sun, Mask wearing his gas mask provided more than enough shade to his face, though it did make him slightly sweat for how hot he was getting. They made it to the ice-cream stand as they waited in line, Aloha swaying back and fourth with excitement, his excited smile and bright eyes made Mask really just wants to hold and kiss him all day. He’s happy they are dating. Mask was so fixated on Aloha he had forgotten they were in line for milkshakes, it was already their turn to order. Aloha squeezed his hand to get his attention.

“Mask? Maskkkkk?” Aloha repeated softly to get his boyfriends attention. 

“Ah-H uhm, sorryyyyy! I uhm, I want the... I...” Mask was starting to panic he hated ordering food, it always made him nervous to the point of messing up and ordering the wrong thing. He looked desperately at Aloha for help. 

“You want mint chip? With whip cream? Or without?” His small boyfriend stood on his toes holding on to Mask’s arm keeping balance as he softly spoke to him. Mask started to calm down and squeeze Aloha’s hand back.

“Y-yes...No whip...” Mask nodded his head looking shyly at Aloha. The pink Inkling smiled and ordered for the both of them. Aloha payed for the both of them and they sat down and waited for their shakes to be done. Aloha of course ordered the most complex milkshake he just had to try. So it was going to take a little bit of time. 

“Thank you Aloha...I will pay you back next time...” He muttered through his thick mask. 

Aloha shook his head with a smile. “No need! It’s on me this time. Don’t worry about it!” Mask reluctantly agreed, but would find a way to show his gratitude back. Their milkshakes were made and done, they said their thanks to the server and walked around the city. Mask had to take off his gas mask temporarily to drink the shake, wearing a cloth mask to still block out the dust and pollen, popping the straw under his mask. Aloha held his hand and looked up at Mask while they were walking. Mask grew a little uneasy at the constant staring. 

“You are very pretty.” Aloha blurted out loudly, immediately making Mask flush a bright cyan, he peered down at Aloha who wore a big smile on his face. Aloha giggled as they continued to walk back towards Mask’s apartment. Mask leaned down, pulling his mask down quickly to kiss the top of Aloha’s head. In a flash he stood up straight again and continued to walk as if nothing happened, with the exception of massive embarrassment that over came him. 

“N-No you are...” Mask shot back, though he felt Aloha’s grip around his hand loosen, and the pink inkling stood still staring at Mask with big eyes. Mask started to panic and bent down slightly to take a closer look at Aloha. 

“Are you okayyyyy?? Was I too harshhh? Did I hurt youuuuu?” Aloha’s head tilted down so his visor was blocking his face from Mask.

“N-No it’s okay, it was just surprised is all...That was the first time you kissed me...” Aloha whispered. 

“I-it wasssss?” Mask questioned himself, I guess all the times he thought of kissing the pink boy merged into reality accidentally. “Ahh... sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!!!” Aloha gripped the taller boys hand again. “Y-You can do it as much as you’d like...” Aloha peered up at him revealing a very flushed face of pink. Mask’s panic subsided and smiled through his mask. The cyan inkling once again pulled his mask down to plant a quick peck on his cheek, knocking his visor slightly to the side. Aloha giggled and hugged the taller boy’s arm. 

“Let’s get going, I don’t want your allergies to start acting up, we passed a lot of flowers!” The smaller boy began to lead the way there. Upon arriving they threw out their empty milkshakes. Entering the quite flat, Aloha made his way to the couch and plopped himself down. 

“You must be tiredddddd, from training righttttt?” Mask also walked over to the couch after kicking his shoes off at the front door. Mask placing his mask and keys on the kitchen table, and made his was to stand behind the couch as he removed Aloha’s visor and placed it on the table beside them. Aloha craned his head back to look up at Mask looking down at him. 

“Yeahhhh a little bit, Diver and me were trying to perfect a tag team move. We almost got it! He just needs to work on his balance and it should be awesome.” Aloha explained excitingly, using his hands to do swishing and swooshing motions as if Mask could visualize the teen doing the ridiculous dance move. 

“I can’t wait to see it when we do a scrimmmmm, should be fun to see you dance around againnnnnn” Mask leaned down and placed another kiss on the inklings’s forehead. 

“You are very kissy today Mask... I want... I want to kiss you toooooo” Aloha whined. Mask chuckled and he brought his face down to let Aloha kiss his face. What Mask wasn’t expecting is Aloha to grab Mask’s head and bring their lips together. It was a quick but gentle peck on the lips. He could taste a mix of cherry chapstick and vanilla ice cream upon parting their lips.

“Now that’s a kiss!” Aloha giggled. Mask had no words it’s was just surprise. He blushed madly, hopping over to sit next to Aloha and brining him into a tight hug. Nuzzling his face into the shorter boy’s chest. 

“I love you so much” Mask whispered into the boy’s green crewneck.

“I-I love you too Mask...” Aloha hugging and rubbing Mask’s back. Both boys sat intertwined with each other, Aloha brought the taller boy into his lap now, knees on either side of Aloha’s hips. 

“Am I toooo bigggg?” Mask asked, worried he might crush his smaller boyfriend. Mask wrapped his arms around Aloha’s neck and looked down at the smirking boy.   
“Nahhhhh you fit perfect Masky~” Aloha chuckled wrapping on hand around Mask’s waist, the other gently caressing the taller boy’s flushed cheeks. 

“D-don’t make it weriddddd!” Mask whined, Aloha only scoffed and held on to the cyan boy’s chin, bringing their faces close together again. Mask felt his lover’s sweet breath hit his skin.

“I’m going to kiss you again... is that okay?” Aloha asked in a hush manor, there was no need to speak so loudly with each other being so close. Mask nodded, waiting for the feeling on Aloha’s lips on his. The milliseconds felt like hours as Aloha finally pressed his sweet lips onto his equally sweet and minty ones. The boys felt like they were going to melt in each other’s embrace. Mask brining one hand to cup his boyfriend’s face. Their colors mixing slightly as they exchanged gentle pecks. They part from each other reluctantly to catch some air. Mask noticing Aloha’s tentacles turning a cyan color at the end. 

“Haaa, you look gooooooooood blueeeee.” Mask chuckled petting his lover’s hair.

“And you look amazing in pink!” Aloha giggled. The pink boy gave a yawn as his eyes dropped a little. “Mask...can we go nap?” The boy asked shyly, it would be the first time they laid together and took a nap. 

“Sureeeee, I’m sleepy tooooo” Mask admits, though, he’s always tired. “Let’s go to my roooooom, it’s clean I promise.” That’s all the confirmation Aloha needed. Like before, Aloha lifted his boyfriend up when he stood from the couch. And made his way to the bedroom. Mask giggled once again. Skull and Aloha are really the only two who have ever been able to lift the tall boy. But the way Mask clung to the shorter boy was really funny to him. Aloha kicked the door open and plopped the both of them onto the slightly messy bed. The sheets were a nice light blue color with a lot of different plushies from video games Mask plays. The two of them scrambled under the warm sheets and went to embrace each other again. Mask liked hearing the almost silent breaths coming from his smaller boyfriend as he scooted himself closer to the cyan boy’s chest. Aloha appeared to almost instantly fall asleep. Something Mask really struggled with. 

“Ahh I’m jealous... it’s okay...” Mask leaned in to kiss the top of his boyfriends head and bring the sheets over his shoulders, making sure the smaller boy is warm. 

“I love you Maskkkkkk.” Aloha mumbled out, on the verge of falling asleep.  
“Ha... I love you too Aloha...” He wrapped an arm around Aloha’s waist and brought them close together. He too felt his eye lids were far to heavy to keep open. Shutting them and finally falling asleep while holding his lover...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Find me on Twitter and Instagram where I post art!! @CuriousCacti


End file.
